Happy Birthday, Kole
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: It's Kole's birthday, and Beast Boy must travel across the entire city in order to get her the perfect gift. BBKole. Don't like then don't read.


The alarm clock beeped loudly as a green hand snaked its way out of a bundle of blankets. The hand felt around for a few seconds, before pausing, then proceeding to bash the clock in with a clenched fist. Beast Boy then stuck his head out of his pile of covers. He smacked his lips together a few times, trying to get rid of that morning breath he hated. He then tried to open his eyes. After a few seconds he closed them again. 'Nope, not happening.' He thought to himself. He turned into a cat, and snuggled closely to his blankets. He curled his paws around his nose, lowered his ears a bit, curled his tail around body, and went back to sleep.

Around Noon he felt a soft hand scratch behind his ears. Purring softly he rubbed his head against the hand. He heard a small giggle, and proceeded to open his eyes. Looking up, he saw a petite girl with pink hair, styled to make it seem she had attennas on her head. Beast Boy changed back to his human form, and wrapped his arms around the girl, planting kisses on her neck. The girl giggled again as Beast Boy left a hickey on her.

"Garfield, stop it." She said in a stern yet playful manner. Beast Boy looked up. He smiled softly at her.

"Not my fault you're so damn beautiful." He said softly. He then went back to her neck. Kole giggled once more. She tilted her head a bit more, giving her boyfriend more room to "work." She moaned softly, and Beast Boy smirked in satisfaction. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then began to trail down lower. His hands touched the sides of her breasts (whoa there, little doggy. Getting playful, aren't ya?), before trailing down lower. He rested his hands on her hips. Beast Boy then reached under her skirt, and played with the waistband of her panties. Kole then pulled away, leaving behind a very disappointed Beast Boy.

"Not until marriage, sweetie." She teased. "Besides, don't you know what day it is?"

Beast Boy looked at the calender. "Um, April 22nd?"

Kole smiled. "Yes, but it is also another thing." She waved her hand briefly, as if trying to tell him. However, the changeling was not taking the hint. He continued staring blankly at her. Kole cast her eyes down, tears starting to form. "You...you seriously forgot about my birthday?" She whimpered softly.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, rubbing her back softly. "Of course not, babe," he soothed. "I could never forget." He lifted her chin up, and began to kiss her tears. "Don't cry, Kole."

Kole sniffed, but smiled softly. She hugged him back. "So you got me a birthday present, right?"

Beast Boy smiled gently. "Of course I did." He said. Kole beamed up instantly, and wrapped him up in a hug that could rival Starfire's. She kissed him, allowing him to explore her mouth. After a few minutes, they pulled away for air.

"So you'll give it to me at my party, right?" She asked hopefully.

"When is it again?" Beast Boy asked, going back to his confused state.

Kole giggled. "At Six o' clock."

Beast Boy grinned his signature toothy grin. " Then prepare to have your mind blown, babe." He whispered.

Kole smiled. The same smile Beast Boy fell in love with six months ago. "Remember when I asked you out?" He asked in a playful tone. Kole nodded. Beast Boy smiled. "It was after Slade was defeated," he said, being whisked away by memories. "Robin decided to have a party, and I was alone on that rooftop. Do you remember how you were the only one who came up to talk to me?"

Kole nodded again. "You were so lonely, I couldn't resist."

Beast Boy touched foreheads with her. "It was then that I realized that I was in love with you." He whispered.

"And I, you." Kole murmured. She stood up. "Alright, Romeo," She giggled. "I promised Star I'd go to the mall with her. I'll be back by the time my party starts"

"Later, beautiful!" He called out, waving. After she left, Beast Boy looked at the time. It said 12:15. Then Beast Boy realized something...

...he didn't have a present...

"SHIT!"

...

12:30

"Okay, Gar," Beast Boy thought to himself. 'You got five and a half hours to think of a gift for Kole. Now think, damn it!' He began to pace around the room, tapping his chin. 'Maybe I can make her a chore coupon book...' Beast Boy shook his head. 'What is this, 4th grade? C'mon, Gar!' He stopped. 'Maybe I can bake her a cake!' He slapped himself. 'Argent is in charge of making it this year, dumbass!' Finally, Beast Boy sighed. 'Looks like your'e going shopping, Beasty...'

1:00

Beast Boy was at the mall. Currently he was looking around a pet store. He saw a really cute puppy with big brown eyes. Beast Boy considered it, but shook his head. What was he doing here? He could turn into animals, for Pete's sake! He turned around to leave, only to bump into...

"Kyd Wykkyd?" Beast Boy asked in shock. The bat themed boy looked up, and backed up.

**"I'm not here to cause trouble," **he said, holding his hands up. **"I was just hoping to get a gift for Angel."**

Beast Boy gestured his thumb to the puppy, and Kyd's eyes lighted up with joy. Nodding his thanks, he ran toward the puppy. Beast Boy sighed. He exited the store, hoping to try his luck elsewhere.

1:15

Beast Boy entered a clothing shop. Instantly he felt uncomfortable. Everything was so...girly. Suddenly, Beast Boy heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Friend Beast Boy, what are you doing here?"

Beast Boy nearly screamed as he whirled around. "Star!" He cried out. "Don't tell Kole I'm here!" He sank to his knees. "Please?!"

Starfire looked confused. "Why can't I tell her? Is something wrong, friend Beast Boy?" She asked, growing worried.

Beast Boy sighed. "No, I'm just trying to find a gift for Kole. I don't want her to find out, though."

Starfire's eyes started sparkling. Literally. "This is just like those comedies of romance I've seen on the television!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Which is why you can't tell Kole, understand?" He said slowly, making sure every word sunk into Starfire's head.

Then Kole's voice was heard. "Star, who are you talking to?" Beast Boy yelped, diving into a rack of clothing. 'Close one.' He thought.

1:25

Beast Boy was on his lunch break at a vegetarian cafe. He took another bite of his salad as he stared at the map of the mall. 'Alright, there are three jewelry stores in this joint.' He narrowed his eyes, concentrating. 'Two are out of my price range, so that leaves the place called Jeremy Jewels.' Beast Boy put the map down, and sipped his soda. He sighed. 'This is much harder than I thought.'

1:35

Beast Boy entered the jewelry store, and proceeded to look around. Nothing caught his eye, however. The changeling sighed deeply. He was about to leave when he heard a voice. He turned around and saw a short man with thick glasses standing a few feet away from him. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Do you need any help, sir?" The man repeated in a monotone voice. It was obvious the man did not want to be here.

"Um, yeah," Beast Boy said lamely. "It's my girlfriend's birthday and I was hoping to get her something." The man rubbed his chin for a few moments, before speaking.

"What does she like?" The man asked.

"Crystals."

The man nodded his head. "This way, sir." He said, leading Beast Boy to the counter. The man walked behind the counter, and began to dig around under it. "Now I'm afraid we don't have much when it comes to crystals." The man pulled out a three small boxes. "And what we do have is rather expensive." He opened the first box, revealing a small bracelet. It had a golden chain with small crystal orbs resting on some spots. The man continued, "This one is $300."

Beast Boy shook his head. "I can't go over $200, I'm afraid." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Then you are wasting your time here." The man said rudely.

3:00

Beast Boy was frustrated. He had went through the entire mall, and rechecked a few stores. He was now sitting on a bench in the park, feeling glum. He placed his head in his hand, and sighed sadly. 'I'm the worst boyfriend ever.' He thought bitterly. 'First I forget my girlfriend's birthday, and now I can't even find her a gift!' Beast Boy took out his wallet, and opened it, only for something to drop out. Beast Boy picked it up, and saw that it was a picture of him and Kole. It was at the beach, where they had shared their first kiss.

(Cue Arkham City Main Theme)

That alone was enough to inspire Beast Boy. He tucked the photo back in the wallet, and walked off. 'Hold on, Kole,' he thought. 'You'll get your present soon.

4:00

Beast Boy dragged his feet out of the jewelry store. Somehow he managed to piss the manager off and was kicked out of the store.'Great.' Was all he could down the street, he began to hum "Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Beast Boy paused. 'Wait a second. That's Kole's favorite song.' Beast Boy grinned. Things were finally starting to go his way!

4:15

Beast Boy was in the music store, digging wildly through the Taylor Swift section. "C'mon, where is it?" He whispered to himself. His ears perked up in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He cried out. They didn't have it! Of course the one CD he needed was not there! Beast Boy did a little angry dance while two kids watched silently. Beast Boy finally regained control of himself. He sighed, and stared at the kids. "Well what do you want?" Beast Boy hissed. The kids ran off, and Beast Boy scolded himself silently.

5:30

Beast Boy collapsed onto the ground. He had checked the entire city, and still came out empty-handed. Beast Boy began to softly cry. 'I'm sorry, Kole.' He finally decided to get up, when he noticed a small shop in front of him. The worn away sign said "Weston's gifts." Figuring it might be worth a shot, Beast Boy stood up, and walked inside. As he opened the door, a little bell rang, and instantly an old man walked in through the back door. The man looked Native American, with thinning silver hair and really dried up, wrinkly skin. The man smiled warmly, revealing lots of missing teeth.

"Hello, young man," the old man said. His voice sounded like sandpaper. "How can I help you?"

Beast Boy looked at then old one closely. "So I'm assuming your Weston?" He asked.

The old man chuckled. "Weston was my father. Please, call me Stanley."

Beast Boy smiled. "Alright, Stanley," he said, testing the name out. "My girlfriend's birthday is today, and I was wondering if you could help me with finding a gift."

Stanley gestured his hands towards the various item in the shop. "Take a look around, kid." The warm smile never left his face.

Beast Boy nodded, before making his way around the store. He carefully examined each and every item. He still couldn't find anything after searching for a few minutes. But then something caught his eye. He turned to look at it, and his eyes widened. It was perfect! Stanley peeked over his shoulder, and grinned.

"I see you found something." He said.

Beast Boy whirled around, holding the item. "How much?" He asked.

Stanley chuckled. "You can have it for free."

6:15

Kole looked around anxiously. The party was going great, yet Gar still wasn't here. Kole sighed. "Perhaps he did forget." She muttered sadly. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to find Jinx.

"Beast Boy wants to see you outside." Was all she said. Kole's eyes lit up, and she raced out of the tower. She found herself by the shore, looking for Gar. She heard footsteps behind her, and looked back to see Beast Boy standing there. He was holding something behind his back, and he had a grin plastered on his face.

"I got something for you." He said, his grin growing wider. Kole's eyes widened with excitement. She skipped towards the changeling as he pulled out the gift. Kole stopped and gasped when she saw it. It was a crystal snowflake, attached to a silver chain. Her eyes began to fill up with tears of joy. He approached her, holding it up. "May I?" He asked. She nodded, and he began to put it on her neck. She stood there, admiring it. She looked up at Beast Boy, and wrapped him up into a tight hug.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"And I love you." He whispered back. Then he kissed her. It was short and brief, yet to them it meant so much.

"Happy Birthday, Kole

(Cue "Still Alive" from Portal)

CAST

Greg Cipes as Beast Boy

Tara Strong as Kole

Hynden Walch as Starfire

Lauren Tom as Jinx

**Well this was hard to write. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
